


Through Twilight's Veil

by NamineMixi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: Series of old ShenKali one-shots I made for FF.net before





	1. Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this is one of the very first smutfics I ever wrote, and I'm not sure who my influence was before but I don't like writing things this flowery anymore, especially when it's smut! I feel like the balance between fancy and dirty can get a little jarring, so I prefer to write in simpler prose when it comes to smut nowadays!
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys can still enjoy my older stuff :)

"...Good...!" 

Barely a peep, Akali's whimpered moan hung in the air between them, creating an uncomfortable ambiance despite their torrid congress.

It was an unspoken agreement that neither of them inwardly denied as a lie, but their constant meetings were only supposed to quell the urges that distracted them from seeking balance. Neither of them were to find the arrangement anything other than what was intended; it was not supposed to bring either of them an immeasurable amount of feverish, almost violent, pleasure. At the very least, they should not admit that it did.

Akali's indiscretion bitingly reminded them that the relationship they engaged in, that of habitual union without any acknowledged commitment, was, by their strict standards, shameful and downright vulgar. They could no longer hide under the pretense of Doing What Must Be Done, that they share absolutely no feelings about-- and especially during-- their carnal intimacy.

Shen unceremoniously ceased his tireless assault, gripping Akali with spikes of guttural dread. His demeanor was impassive as usual, if one were to ignore the sweat dotting his physique and the frenzied heaving of his broad chest. Despite keeping his mask on throughout all his businesses, Akali can easily decipher his moods just by observing the rest of his body.

His abrupt interruption caused vicious clouds of shame and regret to consume Akali, and just as easily as he had made her lose all her inhibitions as easily as they lost their clothing in each others' company, his sudden withdrawal had caused her to experience nearly every single kind of insecurity a person could possibly have. At that moment, she hated herself, she hated giving in to the tremulous pleasure, and being so certain that Shen would no longer wish to have anything to do with her, she hated how she knew she'd honestly crave their private sessions when they finally end.

Akali nestled her face deeper into her sheets, silently trembling in sorrowful dread. Her hands fisted the fabric on either side of her head, doing their best to cover her expression from Shen's ever-watchful eyes. Her torso twisted midway to accommodate Shen's constant habit of switching positions, her right leg hanging limp on the male ninja's shoulder.

Just from their point of connection, Shen could feel how the brightest, most vibrant, most succulent lily, positively bursting with the most potency, was suddenly and rapidly withering in his grasp. He knew that to keep going as vigorously as he usually did would only hurt her, and so he decided that there was only one course of action to take in the situation he faced.

Upon feeling Shen exiting himself from her, Akali only withdrew into herself more, unwillingly tightening her grip on the sheets. 

"Fist of Shadow," he swallowed hard as she bristled visibly at the sound of her name.

"I am most sorry for my impertinence." She exhales, hardly intelligible through the thick mattress. After a sharp breath, Akali bunches her shoulders closer together, "I am ready to ans-- a-aah!"

Shen had casually lifted both of her legs on either of his shoulders, drawing out startled cries from Akali as he hungrily indulged himself in her softness. Akali unwittingly arched her back to its limits, raising her head in a full-mouthed scream as Shen's agile tongue grazed against the apex of her pleasure. Aside from the overwhelming gratification Shen so graciously granted her, knowing he had removed-- fully or partially, she could not tell yet-- his mask for her, had affected her more than she had known possible.

Her hands twitched in frenzied activity, clenching and unclenching, traveling up and down her bed, holding fast to the covers when Shen strokes the right spots, only to loosen once more when afforded second-long breaks. Akali felt much too spent to move her head from her mattress, mewling fervidly as her eyes flutter from half-lidded to fully closed. 

"Don't tease me... Eye of Twilight, please...," within seconds, Akali was ready for the taking.

Shen attentively draws his tongue along her slit several more times, earning pleasured but indignant sounds from his partner before finally settling her hips back down on his lap. 

Akali's earlier outburst also affected Shen intensely, he felt himself swell even more than he already had, much to his initial puzzlement. Remembering how her entire body was flushed and positively glowing, how she had abandoned trying to keep her expression aloof, showing him, and only him, her bare, heaving bosoms, her deep, ragged breathing, her teeth digging into her lower lip, struggling to keep itself closed. Realizing the seasoned assassin he had known for most of his life, vulnerable and exposed to him, overtly and ardently pleasured by him, brought him unspeakable satisfaction.

"It was not my intention to toy with you, Fist of Shadow," Shen whispered huskily as he readjusted his mask over his mouth, "It was only necessary, in order for both of us to be able to achieve balance."

Shen gently leads Akali to turn to face him, "It is much more... Say, fulfilling, to know that... You don't dislike this."

And before she could say another word, Shen drives his shaft into her. Akali inhales sharply, trying to swallow whatever moans attempted to escape her.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On what might have been an otherwise uplifting and revealing experience, Akali is no longer what she used to be. Oneshot. It's an M, ladies and folks, sexual content ahoy." - 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand corrected, this was my first ShenKali smutfic I think! To think this was before Akali's new update, it hurt to even think of her leaving him, but something inside me must've been able to tell that she was bound to do it eventually :( Makes me want to write a new fic with updated Akali in mind as well!

Despite the enthusiastic wet noises emanating from their point of connection, the dark-haired girl he had known nearly his entire life was unsettlingly quiet. Shen strained against the unseen forces holding his arms and legs down, barely being able to see beyond Akali in the jet black darkness. She timidly kept her arms to her sides with her hands planted squarely on the ground, giving her support as she leaned back slightly, repeatedly thrusting herself up and down against him.

Shen had no problems functioning enough to sustain their coupling, but he could also not quite find himself anywhere near the edge. Shen tensed his entire body, feeling the discomfort ripple from his very gut, battling against the numbing pleasure spreading from his loins.

"Fist of Shadow," Shen kept his body taut, his voice crisp and steady, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Of course, you," Akali gasped through fits of sharp breaths, her mask gathered around her neck, "would have the best poker face, Shen!" She arched her back farther, quickening her pace against her newfound angle, "And you are lasting," Akali writhes around further, deepening Shen's reach, "as long as I expected."

With Akali's willful display of her lithe, striking body—her supple, sizable mounds bouncing invitingly, her perfect skin slick with sweat— and along with the soft, fiery tightness coating him with her thick fluids as she pushed him into her relentlessly, Shen felt his muscles loosening. They were begging him to relax, they were begging him to let pleasure win.

"Fist of Shadow, this is wrong!" Shen tried to break out of his restraints once more, his own hips were beginning to twitch— he began to feel the numbness spreading to his legs. Shen could not let the balance be tipped. No matter how agonizingly he must deny himself of sensations he never knew he desired, Shen must resist and endure.

Akali, on the other hand, had not once faltered in keeping her pace, Shen noticed her occasionally contorting her face in sheer pleasure when he felt himself brushing against her boundaries. She sounded drained and urgent when she whispered his name, and sometimes she would open her mouth as wide as she could, but only to take a few sharp breaths. Shen felt himself inching closer to the edge when she let out long, drawn-out moans or quick, high-pitched whimpers. Akali, and his own body, was beyond reasoning.

Shen truly despised himself for allowing his defeat, but the moment Akali clumsily tore off his mask and gathered his head in a hasty embrace, he deliberately began to thrust into her, with the same strength and intensity expected from a man with his power. Akali moaned with all her being into the crook of his neck, her voice wavering from the strain. He felt fear as he thought of how many lines they had crossed, but they were also mixed with regret from not having the delight of seeing her satisfied face.

And right before Akali tightened around him impossibly, her entire body convulsed, utterly shaken by the pleasure he gave her. His vision blurred as he felt her arms instinctively constrict around his body. Akali held her breath as she felt release crash against her in slow, but intensely satisfying waves.

Shen forced his eyes shut as he felt his own cup tipping. He remembered wondering why Akali was doing this. He remembered wondering why it was so dark. He remembered wondering why he could not move.

And with the greatest feeling of doubt and foreboding, The Eye of Twilight came.

Completely on reflex, Shen buried himself to the hilt, releasing his own thick jets of fluid deep into Akali. Akali planted a kiss against his neck, sucking on as much of his flesh as she could.

"Fist of Shadow…"

Akali pulled herself back to look upon his face, and at the darkened patch she gave him. Shen almost felt hopeful when she gave him the gentlest smile he had ever seen on her face, "It's always been the 'Fist of Shadow' with you," but the comfort drained from him the moment she hoisted herself up and motioned towards him. Almost immediately, shadows crawled from his body to form behind her, and with more dread than relief, Shen realized he could now move.

"But I guess that title has never been more appropriate than now, I would guess?"

Shen felt like his entire body was suddenly made of lead, he willed himself to move—to do or say anything at all—but in the end, all he could do was watch as Akali turned her back and disappeared through a shadow portal.


	3. Tradition - Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shen, Akali and the Evening Rituals. [explicit tho]" - 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a story in three parts, in each one I practice writing a phase of a sexual encounter. It's been 6 years and I still haven't finished the third and last part though oof, so hopefully posting this on here is gonna make me finally kick myself into gear for closure

“I deeply apologize, Fist of Shadow.”

Shen intoned in his signature clear and calm baritone voice, “That you were chosen to fulfil a duty that you had no desire to assume.”

He maintained his upright posture, legs underneath him, with his hands neatly folded into fists resting on his knees.

Akali breathed easier upon noticing the signs of Shen’s own nervousness; his movements were a little too rigid than usual, along with the atmosphere heavily weighted by the warmth (and consequently, sweat) emanating from their own bodies.

Despite the simple ceremonial attire he was garbed in and a mask that he was probably not going to remove, Akali knew him long enough to hear what his unwavering voice never says, to read how his body moved—and even after his statement he had not moved an inch— and to see the expressions on his hidden face.

Akali was also in the ceremonial yukata required for the “ritual” they were about to perform in, but compared to Shen’s decorations (even if he _did_ choose to tone it way down), hers was nothing to behold. Clad in what is practically a thin white robe, her slight trembling was much more apparent than she would have wanted it to be.

It was ridiculous how she found herself in this situation, it was ridiculous that tradition normally had women in the extravagant dress, a polished gift the man was supposed to unwrap, but by virtue of being a practice to maintain the balance within a revered title-holder, her role was immediately brought down to being nothing more than a tribute. She was a means to an end, despite being a title-holder herself. It was ridiculous how she, a hardened assassin, was actually feeling anxious about the entire arrangement, it was ridiculous how she, at that moment, had been terrified into thinking so much.

She liked to think that he was blinking a lot, looking upon her intently, waiting for a reply. There were so many things she wished to say, but none of them were things that needed to be heard.

“But I assure you that I have learned enough not to hurt you…,” Shen remained stationary, but Akali _felt_ the change in his demeanor, “Before the marriage festivals the men of the village were taught how to… fulfil their duties properly, even though my father did not want me there, I was somehow in attendance.”

Akali wondered why he was suddenly telling her all these things, of course she knew what they did in the village, they grew up together, after all. But her lips twitched in a slight smile upon realizing that this, too, was a manifestation of Shen’s frayed nerves.

The exalted Eye of Twilight. Nervous. It was almost cute.

Akali’s gaze remained slightly lowered. There was nothing of note in Shen’s quarters anyway, but she had been deliberately avoiding glancing at the futon laid beside them. It was where Shen slept, she knew, but it had been cushioned by two more mats for her convenience. Still, it was much too narrow for her liking.

In front of her, a meter away, sat Shen. With her gaze directed forward, she was looking towards him, not _at_ him, but with her sunken gaze she realized she was staring at where his lower regions would be, and immediately looked up, and without really intending to, locked her gaze on his face.

She seized up, flustered and tense, blinking rapidly in a futile attempt to block him, “I-I… yes. My gratitude, Eye of Twilight.” She took a little comfort in their shared unease, despite Shen letting no physical cues betray him. 

_I should just get on with it, I suppose_. She had calmly undone her hair and settled it behind her, and with the same composure she untied her thin obi. _Hesitation is the seed of defeat._ Akali gradually removed her yukata, adjusting her legs as she unpins it from herself completely. She mentally repeated her mantra until she was done neatly folding the robe beside her.

Shen inadvertently tightened his fists, he thought he had already seen all that there was to see, he thought he had challenged and defeated all the emotions that a normal man could possibly have. He had thought all of these things, but at that very moment, he knew he had been completely wrong.

Akali kowtows towards Shen, her fluid movements betraying the tension within her, “I solemnly wish to be able to fulfil this duty, my lord.”

And with those words, Akali signals the ritual’s commencement.

Akali was seated in the middle of Shen’s futon, Shen himself was also sitting right in front of her. Despite their proximity, they were not touching at all.

“So first I am supposed to make you wet.”

Akali jolted in surprise and directs her gaze to her lap, trying her hardest to conceal her flushed visage. Shen internally cursed his straightforward nature, years and years of training had taught him to hide absolutely nothing, to say what needed to be said and nothing more.

“Eye of Twi—m-my lord, I thought you said you were taught the… ways?” Akali stutters out, her eyes still fixed on her hands, balled into fists against her lap.

Shen did not hint at any embarrassment, but to Akali’s ears his voice dripped with it, “I was not allowed to go. I was not physically inside the audience but I assure you I was listening.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot help you as well, my lord…, my mother was also strict with my training. She did not think I needed to learn how to be a wife… yet,” Akali allows herself to look up at him from her lowered face, “…As your duty dictates, what do you think must be done?”

“Well, Fist of Shadow, I think I need to touch you— if you allow it,” without all of his layers of clothing Shen was much easier to read, his muscles sometimes straining here and there, expressing the emotions his face could not, “I know it seems like you have no choice, but if you do not desire it, we can always choose to stop.”

To Shen’s utter surprise, Akali brings her hands to rest upon his, avoiding eye contact despite their newfound intimacy, “I do not wish to stop if you do not want to, my lord. And please,” She tentatively raises her gaze to look at his masked face, “In this ritual, you should call me by my given name.”

“And if not your duty, my lord,” She whispers, unsure of her words, “what does your body wish to do?”

Akali smiles as she notes Shen’s lack of movement was not because of his serious nature, but because he was genuinely dumbstruck. Shen, for his entire life, never once knew of indulgence or worldly pleasures, it was simply not allowed, and Shen dutifully obeyed. Eventually, the Order conceded that constant suppression, once he had aged and the urges became stronger, was naturally not the correct path to perfect Balance. Hence, the Evening Rituals.

To both their surprise, Akali pulls Shen’s hands to rest upon her thighs. Shen was unnaturally stiff as his body leaned towards her slightly, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Akali was appalled at her own actions, not understanding all the while why her gut felt—almost a separate entity completely— at that moment, that the intimacy their touch brought was necessary.

But before she could utter her apologies and explanations, Shen’s calloused hands tentatively travelled higher and higher, it tickled her, but at the same time, excited her. She did not understand why, but as his hands stop to rest against her toned stomach, the slightest pressure he applied somehow compelled her to lie on her back. It must have been the years of training together ingraining how the Kinkou ninjas should intuitively understand each other’s plans and intentions, but somehow her instincts whispered a different kind of order.

\----

Shen rests his gaze upon Akali’s neatly closed slit, taking the sight of it in, noting the size, shape, color and texture of this curious part of her. He desperately tried to control his erratic breathing, somehow defying him despite more than two decades’ worth of training. He wouldn’t know anything for sure exactly, however, unless he touched her himself.

“N-nh-ah…!”

Shen abruptly withdraws his hand, the slightest hint of fear etched in his eyes, “Have I hurt you, Fist of Shadow?”

Akali, after her initial reaction, swiftly brought her arms to cover her face, “No, my lord, that was not pain…” She breathed out, her face burning with color.

“…Then what was it?”

He did not think it was possible for her to glow a deeper color of red, but she did as she manages a, “D-don’t tease me like this, my lord, please.”

Shen was genuinely curious about her strange reaction, and upon noticing how heavy his breathing had become, about his own uncharacteristic behaviors as well, “I just need to know if I was doing the correct actions, Fist of Shadow, I do not wish to hurt you knowing that there is a way to prevent it.”

“M-My lord… it… it embarrasses me to… admit how… pleasurable it felt.”

Akali held her breath as the words came out of her mouth, dreading Shen’s judgment. However, Shen only breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing her real sentiments, “There is no shame in pleasure, Fist of Shadow.”

Armed with new knowledge, Shen felt more strange stirrings bubble up within him. Doubtless, he was still lost, but fortunately he now felt that he knew where to go.

Shen cautiously replaces his hand onto Akali’s softness, more curious than anything. He gently traces the darkened crevice with his rough fingers, wondering if it would reveal more to him as he tried to feel everything there was about it. What he definitely learned at that moment, however, was that there were so many more faces to his childhood colleague than he had thought possible.

He could not understand why her reactions to his touch affected him so much. He could not understand why he felt jolts of pleasure as he watched her writhe, twitch, and occasionally completely arch her back. He could almost hear the moans she bit back, but he could definitely feel the tension she was trying to suppress.

Eventually, he found himself slipping in between her flesh, gliding smoothly up and down as slippery fluids whose origin he could not care about at the moment began coating his fingertips.

Akali threw her head back, swallowing a long moan just before it could be made. Shen averted his attention from her slit (though he was still dutifully stroking it), suddenly enraptured by not only Akali’s lithe, athletic body, but also by her very being. Akali, the Fist of Shadow, the girl he had known since childhood, the ally that trained with him throughout their adolescence, the friend who saw how the fateful Takanu had changed him, the comrade he works alongside with, and now, the woman lying bare before him.

“A-ah!”

A loud gasp broke his reverie, the jolts of pleasure suddenly returning to him upon realizing it came from Akali herself. Shen leans slightly forward in interest as his observant nature forces him to watch her reactions attentively, he had noticed her reacting more strongly—convulsing, even—when he dragged his fingers over the hood of her soft flesh. He tried to bring himself together after noticing the succulent pink hue of Akali’s womanhood, her slit having parted slightly, the soft lips yielded to his touch.

Remembering his unsated curiosity, he began isolating his actions only on the upper half of her softness, sometimes changing directions or swirling in circles, checking for Akali’s bodily approval. Her suppressions are futile, as even her own body wished to betray her. For what, she was not certain.

Shen answered the question for her, however, by keeping his fingers solely on the higher end of her, rubbing against her hood as he goes up, stroking over the hood as he goes down. Judging from her suddenly frantic breathing, Shen knew he had discovered the source of her erratic behaviour. Akali was not even tossing or turning anymore, she simply held herself rigid, her hands grasping desperately at the sheets on either side of her. The sight of her duress gave Shen a sudden spike of the pleasure he had felt earlier.

Shen, despite knowing both of them are keepers of order, somehow found a strange pleasure in Akali’s discord. More specifically, in knowing that _he_ was the cause of her discord.

Suddenly, Akali jolted in surprise, uttering a small cry as Shen accidentally slips the tip of one of his fingers into her entrance.

“Fist of Shadow! Are you okay?” Shen almost-shouts in an uncharacteristically strained voice, once again withdrawing his hand from Akali.

Akali, however, could no longer feel the slight nuances and hints one deciphered Shen’s emotions with, an unknown strangeness having clouded her senses. In normal circumstances, she would realize how dangerous her situation was, being unable to rely on her senses. But Akali already knew, from the very beginning of their ritual, that they were in no normal circumstance.

“I-it stung a little, my lord,” She mutters through her heaving breath, eyes closed weakly, “but it feels really… strange…”

Shen was a little confused, but nonetheless curious, “…Strange?” It wasn’t exactly the reassurance he was hoping for, however it _did_ come after a “but”…

Without waiting for another reply, Shen replaces his right hand upon her entrance, silently sure that this is what he needed to focus on, _It does seem like the right part for the ritual after all._

Fortunately, Shen is the kind of man who learns quickly from instruction and experience. He made use of his other hand this time, resting the palm of his left hand upon Akali’s smooth mound, gently stroking the nub he knew made her squirm underneath him.

Hearing her take a sharp breath, Shen gingerly pushes the tip of his right middle finger inside her. Akali exhales a deep moan, a little shocked by the sharp pain but mostly by the overwhelming pleasure. Shen slowly brings the tip of his finger in and out of her, making sure that he doesn’t push in too deep, waiting for her body to get used to him.

Shen simply trains his gaze on Akali’s face, and more than occasionally, her body, completely captivated by her soft expressions of dulcet pain and aching pleasure. He watches her as the sensations ebb and flow over her body; the slight furrow in her brow, as if deep in meditation, is her trying to keep the urges at bay.

The way her eyes gently narrow and close, her eyelids fluttering as a quiet sigh escapes her lips, is her feeling the numbness wash over her body.

Her mouth, stretched slightly as if in a grimace, is her withstanding the pain— but sometimes, as small whimpers and almost silent moans escape her guard, Shen knows it’s her approving a gentle stroke or two.

Similarly, her body would sometimes seize up for a few precious moments, only for her to be suddenly shaken by quick, heavy breaths. He wouldn’t quite admit it yet, but more often than not, Shen would catch himself staring at her breasts, bouncing ever-so-slightly whenever she twitches and writhes from his touch.

The ever-growing tent in Shen’s pristine fundoshi had more than a sizable share of his attention, however, the captivating sight of Akali’s thorough pleasure was more than enough incentive for him to hold back what came next—whatever that was—just a little bit longer.

He noticed Akali constantly breathing shallow breaths, sporadically punctuated by sharp gasps and subdued whimpers. Shen was so enraptured in the woman before him that he hadn’t noticed himself already thrusting his finger inside her at full length. The palm of his right hand was already drenched with Akali’s essence, and almost by instinct and unrestrained desire, Shen slipped another finger inside her.

With a clear moan, Akali bucked her hips on impulse, feeling herself stretched further by Shen’s thick fingers.

And almost just as suddenly, her hands flew to her face, covering as much of it as she can, “Ah—I’m sorry! My lord—I!” Shen did not bother supressing a slight twitch of the corners of his mouth, a quick smile, at the sight of Akali’s futile attempts at hiding her bright, blushing face from him.

Shen, attentive and observant as he is, started slow, carefully pushing in, and little by little, as he adjusts to Akali’s vice-like tightness, dragged his fingers out, unknowingly rubbing against her tender inner walls.

Akali drew a sharp breath, her body confused by the flurry of emotions assaulting her. On the one hand, Shen’s entry was the source of a stinging pain; on the other hand, not one inch of her wanted him to stop. Slowly and carefully, Shen thrust his fingers into her repeatedly, curiously noting how Akali’s nethers seemed to refuse to let him go. He watched her face attentively as her walls sucked him right back in every time he pulled out.

“I-It’s quite s-strange…,” Akali drawled out, drawing out her words.

Shen observed her as her body jerks from time to time, his left thumb still firmly planted on her sensitive nub. The male ninja swallowed the saliva pooling in mouth, having noticed how Akali’s juices flowed freely from their point of contact, making his entry and exit much more smoother.   
  
“Sh-Shen…!!”

As if triggered by the sound of his name, Shen thrusts into Akali at an increased pace, his fingers eventually reaching the farthest they could go without him even realizing what he was doing. But before Shen could worry about doing the wrong thing and accidentally hurting Akali, the female ninja plants herself firmly against the bed, bracing herself against the sudden surge of pleasure.

Shen could no longer ignore the tension he felt in himself, the evidence of his arousal stubbornly straining against his fundoshi, as if wishing to tear out of his garments by sheer force. Akali’s subdued mewls and quiet moans only spurred him further. Shen, as if in a trance, was still thrusting his fingers into Akali’s softness, his eyes dancing over her body and taking in as much of all the details as he could. He was perfectly ready to continue into what comes after, and—his thoughts occasionally interrupted by Akali’s sublime moans and provocative movements—he was sure the woman before him was ready as well.

…Now, if only he knew what to do next, exactly.


	4. Tradition - Execution

“Fist of Shadow… I-I…” Shen exhaled, quite breathless, and completely unsure of what to say.

Akali’s body clearly moved along with Shen’s thrusts, her back arched almost completely. She punctuated her movements with sharp gasps and clear moans, unmindful of the sweat and tears that cast a sheen over her figure. Normally she would chasten herself for such uncouth behaviour—being a proud keeper of Balance, and all— but with her body feeling as light as it did at that moment, she felt that she could afford herself more freedom than she usually did.

Besides, for once, they were truly alone. The Order never watched the Rituals.

Moaning without restraint, Akali had no inkling about how her reactions—and subsequently, the sight of her body—affected Shen’s person. The male ninja felt just about ready to burst, to give in to the tension within him demanding—although he was not aware of it yet— stimulation and release. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about it, and was just about ready to ask, when Akali, herself, interrupted his thrusts with her own hands, coughing out a “S-Shen…! P-please stop…!!”

Akali looks toward him, unable to really see through her own haze, “No… no more…”

Shen suddenly tensed, his arousal momentarily taking a backseat, “Have I done something wrong, Fist of Shadow?”

Akali knowingly smiled at his show of concern, the bright flush in her face and the light reflecting off of her lubricated body suddenly causing a slight jolt to run up his manhood.

“No… Sorry if I worried you, my Lord,” _I see we’re back to this…,_ “I suddenly felt like I was going to lose control… It felt… dangerous.”

Shen placed his hands on his knees once more, sighing internally, _Something tells me we should not have stopped._ “Fist of Shadow…”

He noticed Akali not rushing to cover herself or to even rise from her… _open_ position, “Yes, my Lord?”

The corner of Shen’s mouth twitched in a quick smile, “Don’t stop yourself, next time.”

Shen’s eyes danced over Akali’s body, noting the parts where her hair sticks to her wet skin. Despite the presence of his mask, Akali heated up under the male ninja’s gaze, “H-how do you know this, my Lord…?”

“I think it was in class, Fist of Shadow.”

Upon uttering those words, Shen found himself more courage and resolve. He lifted himself into a kneel and unwrapped the fundoshi covering his loins. Akali mouths a silent “ah,” as she takes in the sight of a(n almost) completely naked Shen.

Akali lies flat against the bed, averting her flushed face from Shen’s ever-watchful eyes, “S-shall we…?”

This time, she clearly hears Shen sigh.

The female ninja sits up in a rush, feeling small tendrils of dread cling to her. She wonders what could possibly have caused her stoic male counterpart to display a distinct sign of his displeasure.

“S-Sh—My Lord…?”

Shen stared down at his hands, as he slightly clenched them against his knees, “When my father died… I promised myself never to remove this mask— where others were sure to see me— until… the day when I finally avenge his death, and subsequently restore true balance, comes.” his breathing once again levelled, Shen was almost unreadable again, “It was made as a promise to regain our honor. As my master’s son. As the Kinkou’s Eye of Twilight.”

Akali allows herself a breath, at least it wasn’t about her. She had expected the mask to stay on, anyway, but admittedly, she was more than a little disappointed, “I understand, my Lord.”

“But— ”

The female ninja suddenly perks up, her full attention directed towards whatever Shen was going to say next.

“Once again, I apologize for having brought you into my personal matters as the Eye of Twilight,” Akali notices him tuck his chin in slightly—it was subtle, but she could clearly read the hesitation it entails, “and I am aware that you did not wish to be here—“ the female ninja was more than ready to interrupt her counterpart’s sentiments, but acquiesced, sensing that there was more to be said, “Fist of Shadow… for allowing my selfishness, for agreeing to aid me in maintaining my balance, and for all that you’ve been for me since the days of our training…” Akali tenses up in more than just a little bit of shock, as the exalted Eye of Twilight bows his head to level with his knees, kowtowing towards her naked form, “you deserve much better than this.”

And without yet lifting his head from the ground, he reaches up and removes his mask.

Shen calmly sits back up, his legs neatly tucked underneath him. In a strange tribute to the beginning of the ritual, both were once again seated in front of the other, once again overwhelmed and unmoving, once again painfully conscious of the tension conquering the air between them. However, unlike the first instance where both were robed in the layers of their ceremonial attires and their hidden emotions; this time, both were completely and unabashedly bare.

Akali could hardly breathe properly, much less form coherent thoughts that she could perhaps say in order to break their standstill. She had not seen his face since his father was torn from his life.

Before this moment, the last expression she saw on his visage was a twisted display of pure grief and murderous rage—and even then, it had also been ages since she had seen any kind of expression alight on his face since the Takanu.

Neither had noticed that they had been unable to tear their own gaze from each other; Akali taking in all of the scars and all of the details she had missed over the years, and Shen truly seeing all of the   
female ninja with nothing but his own two eyes, for the first time in more years than he had cared to count.

Akali counted something like 10 years since the last time she had seen his face, and evidently, he had aged so much since then, and quite well, at that. Shen kept his dark hair short and relatively tidy, not one strand obscuring his firm jawline, his almond eyes, his tall nose, his dry lips—his face—from her view. He had quite a prominent scar running from his right eyebrow, along the bridge of his nose and down to the left corner of his mouth. She could still remember when that was fresh, but before that moment, had almost forgotten it was even there. As expected from a face never visited by emotion, Shen did not have any lines or wrinkles, save for the slight age lines under his eyes. Akali softened upon realizing that those lines were the only hint that Shen was still somehow affected by the burdens he carries and suppresses on a daily basis.

Shen, being a ninja of high esteem, prided himself on his astute senses, being able to sense the slightest movements, the smallest details; he honed his skills everyday, after all. Shen definitely could not deny how alien and disconcerting the world would feel to him without his mask his on, but with all of his _sharp_ senses focused on the woman sitting before him, he hardly even noticed. Akali was a mercenary, a strong, vicious assassin for the Kinkou, but… has she always been this small? Her toned body betrayed her petite form, but the firm muscles only served to emphasize her assets even more. Borne out of habit, her proud posture only seemed to taunt him by having her otherwise humble breasts thrust towards him. Sitting down, the weight gathered around her wide hips only made her smooth thighs seem much more… plump, then they normally were.

The expressions dancing on her face was only one of the cherries on his cake; Shen was not fully aware of it himself, but he greatly enjoyed the sight of her bare, unblemished, caramel skin. Akali would otherwise bare her battle scars proudly— especially with her many revealing uniforms— but she only showed none because she truly had none to display. This only pleased Shen further, her perfect skin being evidence of how truly fearsome her skill was at stealth and assassination. To him, she was absolutely perfect— arousing from head to toe. So deep was he in his observation of her that he had let his gaze follow a single drop of sweat that originated from her hairline slide along her flushed face, drop from her small chin, land lightly on the inner side of her breast, and continue a trail along her toned stomach until it followed the slight curve at her navel and ultimately disappeared in the crevice between her legs.

Akali interrupted their shared reverie with a slight laugh, shyly averting her eyes from Shen once more.

“What is the matter, Fist of Shadow?”

Akali only answered by pointing her gaze at his nethers, which had gradually grown in size somewhere during their staring contest, and looked away once more, smiling slightly all the while.

Shen sat in silence for a few more moments, actually unsure of what to say next. Fortunately, Akali remedied the situation for him, “I guess you’re more than ready now, my Lord?”

Shen breathed out a moderately amused, “Yes.” How absurd is it to suddenly become nervous again when just a few moments ago, their bodies were undeniably… _intimate_?

As if to test the situation, Shen cautiously began to lean towards Akali, watching her face as she responds to him by reclining backwards at the same pace. He moved over to her, unwittingly closing the distance between their sexes. Shen audibly exhaled at the sensation of his hardness making contact with Akali’s soft lower lips.

He held his steadfast erection in one hand and steadily guided it along Akali’s slit, earning a surprised gasp from the female ninja. Shen found her entrance with ease, having been quite familiar with her wetness just moments earlier. He gathered more resolve and relief to find it just as dripping as he had left it. Tentatively, he made sure by gently pushing the tip of himself against her. Shen clenched a fist against the futon as he feels her burning, wet heat.

“A-are you…,” Shen smiled slightly, his throat bobbing imperceptibly to indicate his hesitation, “…ready?”

This time, Akali found herself unable to tear her gaze away from him, no matter how flustered she was progressively becoming. She moved her hand down on the futon, deliberately ghosting her fingers over Shen’s tensed knuckles. Shen was also watching her face intently, hoping for clues or outright answers, attentive to the emotions and sensations Akali displayed on her visage. However, he only felt himself throb when she gave him a wide, nervous smile.

“Yes, my Lord. Don’t hesitate… Yes.”

Feeling his apprehension dissipate, Shen placed a hand on Akali to steady himself, lightly touching his thumb to her clitoris. With a drawn out breath, Shen inches himself in, reeling from the intense stimulation he felt upon nudging his tip against her entrance’s warm softness. After briefly pushing against some resistance, Shen suddenly felt the head of himself slide in. He hissed against Akali’s soft groans, continuing to read her body for her reaction.

Akali squeezed her eyes shut for a fleeting moment, furrowing her brows as a sound escapes her tightly closed mouth.

“F-Fist of Shadow, are you alright?” Shen almost stammered out. Despite the flurry of sensations assaulting her, Akali found herself amused to know that Shen could still be flustered somehow. And she noted, pleasantly, that despite his reservations, Shen had not at all tried to remove himself from her.

Akali’s eyes fluttered open, she gazes gently at Shen’s face, giving him a weak smile, “Yes… go on…”

With a slight nod, Shen, noting Akali’s deep and heavy breathing, continued with another inch of him inside her. Akali failed to suppress a small, quivering moan as she pressed herself harder against the mats.

“Fist of Shadow…,” Shen whispered, battling the maddening tension that was starting to build inside him. Akali could sense the worry and concern through his half-lidded eyes, fluttering as he tried to ground himself by firmly holding onto her hips.

“…I-I told you I was o-okay, didn’t I… my Lord?”

Gaining resolve from Akali’s reassurance, Shen continued to push himself all the way in. Akali tensed considerably, her head digging deeper into Shen’s lone pillow as her back arches in full. It felt more… strange, as she puts it, than painful, being stretched like she had never been before. “Ah…!” She let out a short groan, feeling his tip pressing against her boundary.

“Fist of Shadow…!” Shen’s unoccupied hand was clenched tightly against the sheets, his mind battling furiously to maintain his wavering balance.

“How does it feel for you… m-my Lord…?”

Shen looked up at her, his lips pressed tightly together, his eyes slightly narrowed, his face alighted upon by the faintest of blushes, and immediately, Akali knew the answer. Still, she wanted to hear him say it himself.

“I-is it not to your liking…?”

Shen, preferring to answer questions with as clear of a mind as possible, figured that he should at least escape her tight, maddening wetness before he can properly give her his answer. However, the exit was nothing like what either of them were expecting.

As most of the length of his shaft slid out of Akali, the unbelievable heat and friction from the tightness of her dripping walls forced brief, but clearly pleasured moans out of the both of them.

Shen, not missing a beat, breathed out a husky, “Yes.” He swallowed, following his answer with a, “This… this feels… good.”

“Shen,” Akali whispered, gently placing both of her hands on Shen’s knees, where her own legs were currently resting, “Don’t hold back.”

The male ninja, at first completely taken aback by Akali’s contact, suddenly felt himself unable to suppress a genuine smile. He placed his own hands on Akali’s hips, his erection already positioned against her, “Do not expect anything less, Akali.” And with the surprise at him using her given name still fresh on her face, Shen gives her something else to think about as he unflinchingly drives himself inside her.

“Sh-Shen!!” The intense and sudden nature of his entry forced a single, clear moan from Akali. Taking her cue, Shen’s hips began to steadily undulate against her own, the torturously slow but steady movement causing his shaft to enter and exit her at an equally torturous pace. The initial surge of pleasure came as quite a rude shock to the seasoned male ninja, but as he began to become accustomed to the sensations, Shen was slowly gaining full control of his faculties.

Akali, however, was in no such position; the sheer intensity of the pleasure Shen gave her ravaged at her body. The female ninja could not even form coherent thoughts, she felt his girth, his length, his _heat_ in exclusively one part of herself, but the steadily building speed and strength of his thrusts caused waves of mirthful numbness to flow into every part of her body. Akali did not know what to do with herself at all, her hands clutched at the sheets beneath her, bracing herself futilely against Shen’s relentlessness. Unable to think, unable to move, Akali was forced to receive everything Shen could give her.

Akali’s whimpered moans hung in the air, accompanied by the steady of rhythm of skin slapping against skin. Shen, deciding to experience their union to the fullest, firmly held onto Akali’s hips and began thrusting himself as deeply and as vigorously as he could. He was still careful not to hurt the female ninja, but he knew also that Akali was not one so unused to a bit of manhandling. Akali’s muffled screams began to sound a little less muffled, and Shen immediately understood he was doing things right.

“F-Fist of Shadow—I!!” Shen, suddenly caught off-guard by a sudden spike in the pleasure he thought he was getting accustomed to, continued on with his strong, swift pace, not exactly sure on how to deal with the build-up he was experiencing. He could not expect any advice from Akali either, as all the sounds coming out of her mouth consisted only of moans and his name. Curiously, Shen glances at their point of connection—the view that greeted him only served to drive him over the edge.

Akali was closed so tightly around him, the sight alone could already make him feel her walls against him. Each time he exited, Akali’s unyielding flesh forced her body to follow him forward, only to be pushed back again by a deep thrust. He wouldn’t even be able to escape her at all if it weren’t for the fluids gushing out of her softness. Watching his dark, throbbing erection violate her beautiful pink lips over and over consumed Shen with a pleasure he did not know he could feel.

With a grunt through gritted teeth, the Eye of Twilight came.

Shen initially continued his movements through his orgasm, but he eventually found himself overcome with a flood of pleasure greater and far more intense than all the others combined. He gasped as he shook to his very core, feeling himself release all of his suppressed— almost painful—tension inside of Akali’s welcoming orifice.

“Sh-Shen… Shen…” Akali whispered his name as she felt herself filling up with warmth unlike any other. She sighed as Shen slid out of her, suddenly feeling incomplete. She felt as if Shen had burrowed a hole inside of her that could only be plugged up—satiated—by Shen himself. Fortunately for her, there was still a pleasure far more powerful and overwhelming to experience.

Shen would have started to return to his senses had he not made the mistake of staring at his handiwork; Akali’s legs were still spread far apart, weak and heavy, allowing him an overly alluring view of her ravished womanhood. As he looked on, some of his seed suddenly gushed out of her entrance, leaking from her and staining his already drenched sheets. Akali’s bosom heaved slowly and deeply; no longer having to suppress her voice, her mouth was wide open, her labored breathing and occasional whimpers only serving to spur him further. A sheen of slick sweat covered her entire, quivering body, except, of course, for her beautifully reddened crotch and thighs, which was coated not only by sweat, but by her own womanly juices, and now, also by his own thick semen.

“A-aah… you… you finished, didn’t you… Shen?” Akali intoned, lightly touching some of Shen’s seed on her thighs.

“I… finished?”

“Y-you came—released… I’m glad for it,” Akali smiles slightly, “This is what I was told that should happen here…”

“Hm,” Shen considers her quietly, “Did you… also… finish?”

Akali didn’t think she could be any more flushed than she already was, but her face reddened further anyway, “A-ah…! I-I don’t know… to be honest…”

Shen’s mood dampened slightly; when he finished he _definitely_ , undeniably knew he finished. If Akali did not know whether or not she did, he was quite sure she did not at all.

“Fist of Shadow?”

“Y-yes, Eye of Twilight?” Akali perked up at how firm and clear Shen’s voice was once again.

“I have decided I am not finished after all.”

“E-ehh…? M-my Lord, I… a-aah—!!”

Without another word, Shen descended upon Akali once more.


End file.
